A group of investigators, specializing in different aspects of cancer research are studying the child with neuroblastoma from many angles simultaneously. The various parameters to be studied in depth are immunologic, biochemical, biophysical, histologic, enzymatic, genetic and viral. A bank of neuroblastoma tissue has been establiseed and is available to other investigators in the field of neuroblastoma.